Scooby Doo Meets Beauty and the Beast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby ditch the gang to avoid watching a musical about a beast. But they end up meeting a real beast and his beloved beauty.


**Hello, friends! My latest poll results are in and I have done this crossover of Scooby Doo and Beauty and the Beast! Enjoy and thanks for your votes!**

* * *

"Like, do we really have to go to this, Fred?" an exasperated Shaggy asked.

"It wasn't my idea, Shag. It was Daphne's." said Fred as he drove the Mystery Machine down the crowded street.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Daphne said. "I've been looking forward to this for months!"

"Well, how long is this lame play gonna be?" Shaggy asked. "Scooby and I are starving! We haven't eaten in an hour!"

"Reah!" Scooby Doo whimpered.

Daphne shot Shaggy a glare. "Shaggy! How could you say that?! Musicals are not lame!"

"And the musical we're going to see is the retelling of the classic fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast." Velma said.

"B-B-B-Beast?!" Shaggy and Scooby stammered.

Shaggy gulped. "That sounds scary!"

"Reah! Rary!" Scooby agreed.

"Guys, Beauty and the Beast is the most romantic story ever told!" Daphne said, quite giddy. "It's about a beautiful girl who falls in love with a beast!"

Shaggy and Scooby looked confused.

"Like, what's so romantic about that?!" asked Shaggy. "Don't beasts eat people?!"

"And their dogs?!" Scooby added, hugging Shaggy in fright.

"No, the beast isn't a bad beast." Daphne said. "He's really a nice guy underneath all the fur and fangs."

Shaggy crossed his arms. "I can't believe that."

"Re neither." Scooby said.

"Come on, guys. Don't be like that." Velma said. "Once you see the show, you'll understand. The moral of the story is that true beauty is found within."

"Yeah, maybe the girl will find that beauty inside the beast when he eats her!" Shaggy replied.

Velma shook her head at Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice.

The Mystery Machine pulled up in the theater's parking lot. The gang purchased their tickets and entered the glorious theater.

"This is so exciting!" Daphne squealed. "Front row seats to the greatest show on Earth!"

"Rikes!" Scooby yelped when he saw the poster for the show. It showed a lovely looking girl alongside a giant, hairy monster!

"Relax. It's just a poster." Fred assured them. "Let's go find our seats."

"Uh, you guys go ahead." Shaggy said. "Scoob and I are gonna find a concession stand."

He and Scooby took off while the gang went inside the theater.

Shaggy looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw the gang out of sight. "Come on, Scoob! Let's ditch this place and go find the nearest burger joint!"

Scooby licked his lips. "Reah! Reah!"

Scooby and Shaggy left the theater in search of a fast food restaurant.

"I'm glad we don't have to sit through that show." Shaggy told his best buddy. "Like, it's pretty ridiculous when you think about it. I mean, what would a pretty girl see in a big hairy beast?"

"I'll say! Ruck!" Scooby stuck out his tongue.

As they walked down the sidewalk, a woman came by and knocked Shaggy's shoulder.

"Hey! Like, excuse you!" Shaggy said. He noticed the woman dropped something. "Whoa! Check it out, Scoob."

Shaggy picked up a hand mirror. It was silvery and the glass sparkled like it was magic.

When Scooby and Shaggy looked into the glass, they saw their reflections glow green!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried out.

In a flash of light, Shaggy and Scooby had disappeared.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Shaggy and Scooby. They couldn't see an inch in front of their faces.

"L-L-Like, where are we, Scoob?!" Shaggy said, trembling.

"I ron't row!" Scooby said through chattering teeth.

Their vision adjusted to the darkness. By the looks of it, the boys were standing in the middle of an enormous hallway.

Scooby whined in fear.

"We gotta get out of here!" Shaggy looked around. "But, like, where is here?"

Walking closely together, Scooby and Shaggy ventured down the hallway.

It was dark as midnight. Their footsteps echoed with every step.

"Maybe we were better off at the theater." Shaggy whispered.

"Reah..." said Scooby, constantly looking over his shoulder.

The boys came upon a giant wooden door. They slowly opened it and they could not believe their eyes.

The room was filled with jewels! Mountains of sparkling, glittery jewels.

Red rubies, yellow topazes, green emeralds, blue sapphires, purple diamonds, white diamonds, and even black onyx.

Strands of gold chains and shiny pearls swooped along the walls. It was absolutely stunning!

"WOW! Talk about hidden treasure!" Shaggy exclaimed. He and Scooby dove right into the treasure room.

"Like, Scoob! With all these gold and jewels, we could buy a lifetime's supply of Scooby Snacks!"

"Reah! Rooby Racks!" Scooby barked with glee. "Or Rooby Racks and a rizza rop!"

"Yeah! A pizza shop! Heck, we could buy all the pizza shops and Scooby Snacks in the world!" Shaggy scooped a handful of diamonds.

Shaggy blinked. "But wait...if we're in someone's castle, wouldn't all this bling belong to someone? We would be stealing!"

"Oh, reah." Scooby said with realization. He looked sad as he returned a pawful of rubies to their respective pile.

"So, who do you think owns all these jewels?" Shaggy asked his good buddy.

Scooby turned to Shaggy, then he got a fearful look in his eyes and he began to shiver.

"R-R-Ronster!" Scooby hollered.

"Monster? Like, what would a monster want with jewels?" Shaggy said.

Scooby pointed behind Shaggy. The teenager turned and right there, larger than life was a huge, hideous, and hairy beast.

The Beast leered his blue eyes and snarled, revealing his sharp, jagged teeth.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy screamed.

"INTRUDERS!" the Beast roared. He came out of the shadows and pulled himself to his full height.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Scooby and Shaggy's screams exploded out of them. The Beast lunged for them and the two ran for it. They blasted through the door and scrambled down the hallway.

The boys heard growls and they saw the monster coming right for them, making the boy and dog run twice as fast.

The Beast was surprised by how these two can outrun even him, but he won't let them escape.

"Down the stairs, Scoob!" Shaggy pointed to the staircase.

Shaggy and Scooby were almost down the stairs. But the Beast was bound and determined to stop them.

However, in his haste, he slipped on one of the stairs and tumbled past Shaggy and Scooby and hits his head hard on the floor.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy and his dog saw the Beast motionless on the floor. "Good, he's knocked out! Let's scram while we can, Scoob!"

"What happened here?!" a woman's voice cried out.

Looking back to the stairs, Scooby and Shaggy saw a girl with auburn hair and a blue dress.

And she was beautiful. Shaggy and Scooby forgot to be scared when they saw her gorgeous face.

Bit the woman looked horrified. "BEAST!" She scurried down the stairs and came to the unconscious creature. She looked at the boy and dog. "What have you done to him?!" She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Like, we didn't do it!" Shaggy said as honest as he can. "We were running away from the monster!" He pointed to the Beast. "But he tripped down the stairs and bonked his head.

"Reah! Re didn't mean to!" said Scooby.

The woman gasped. "Did...did that dog just talk?!"

Scooby nodded. "Reah."

The woman was amazed to see a talking dog, but she had bigger problems. "Please! Help me with the Beast! He's hurt!"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other in shock. This girl wasn't afraid of the Beast at all! What was going on here?!

"Please! Help me!" She pleaded from her heart.

The boys had no choice but to help, they lifted the Beast and brought him all the way to the West Wing, the Beast's bedroom.

They managed to tuck the Beast to bed. Belle put an ice pack over the bump on Beast's head. "Oh, please be alright." she said hopefully.

"Is...he gonna okay?" Shaggy asked.

"He just needs some rest." The woman guided Scooby and Shaggy out of the Beast's room. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby Doo." Shaggy introduced.

Scooby waved. "Rice to meet ya."

"My name is Belle. And your name is...Shaggy?"

"Well, my real name is Norville, but everyone calls me Shaggy. So, do you and the Beast live in this huge castle?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, the Beast and his servants take real good care of me."

Suddenly, a tea cart came zooming down the hall and screeched to a halt. On it was a teapot and tea cup.

The teapot talked. "Belle! What happened to the master?!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms.

"Who are they?!" the teapot gasped.

"It's alright, Mrs. Potts." said Belle. "These are my friends, Shaggy and Scooby. Boys, this is Mrs. Potts and her son Chip."

"Hi!" Chip the teacup said, hopping up and down.

"Whoa!" Shaggy said in awe. "Dig that, Scoob! A talking tea set!"

"Reah!" said Scooby.

"Wow! A talking dog!" Chip gasped. "Look, Mama! That dog can talk!"

Mrs. Potts was equally surprised. "Gracious me! It can indeed!"

Then a loud rumbling noise was heard. It bounced and echoed off the walls.

Mrs. Potts jumped. "What was that?! The master?!"

Shaggy chuckled. "Nah, that's just our stomachs. Scooby and I are starving! Like, where's the kitchen, Mrs. Potts? We're in the mood for a big feast!"

"That's a great idea, Shaggy!" said Belle.

"It is?"

Belle clapped her hands together. "Yes! We'll cheer the Beast up with a feast when he wakes up!"

Shaggy and Scooby gulped in unison. "When he wakes up?!" They ran and hid inside a suit of armor. They quivered in fear.

"Oh, dear!" said Mrs. Potts.

Belle approached the shaking armor. "Please, you two don't have to be afraid of the Beast."

Shaggy lifted up the knight's visor. "L-L-Like, no offense, Miss Belle, but Scoob and I are allergic to monsters! Especially b-b-beasts!"

"The Beast is not a monster!" Belle responded.

"She's right," said Mrs. Potts. "The master is not as terrible as he appears."

"I know he may look...frightening at first, but deep down, he has a good heart. I'm sure if you two get to know him a little more, you'll feel the same way."

Inside the armor, Shaggy and Scooby were unsure about this.

"Please, help us surprise the Beast to make him feel better." Chip pleaded. "We'll have a Beast Feast for him!"

Belle giggled. "That's a wonderful name for it, Chip! We'll have a Beast Feast!"

The word feast made Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs grumble even louder.

"Okay, we're in." said Shaggy.

* * *

The boys followed Belle and Mrs. Potts to the kitchen.

"Chef Bouche! We need to prepare a meal for the Beast!" said Belle.

The stove responded in a French accent. "A meal, eh?"

"Zoinks! A talking stove too!" Shaggy said.

"What?! Who are they?! The master should not see them!" Chef Bouche said.

"Like, don't sweat it, Chef Stove Man." Shaggy assured the living stove. "Scoob and I will help with the Beast Feast tonight! We've got tons of recipes to share!"

"Reah! Rots of recipes!" said Scooby.

A living mantle clock and candelabra came in.

"Who is making all this noise?!" said the clock.

"Cogsworth, Lumiere. We have two more guests in the castle." Mrs. Potts said. "Shaggy and Scooby."

"Like, hi!" Shaggy waved.

"What?! A boy and a dog?!" Cogsworth gasped. "What if the master sees them?!"

"It's okay, Clock dude. He already saw us." Shaggy explained. "But he knocked himself out so Scoob and I are gonna make it up to him with a Beast Feast!"

"Reah! Reast Feast!" said Scooby.

"A Beast Feast?" Lumiere's eyes lit up like hid candle hands. "I like the sound of that!"

Shaggy and Scooby donned aprons and chef hats. "So, you guys know how to make a pizza?"

Chef Bouche looked confused. "Eh...pizza?"

* * *

The Beast awoke. He grunted as he rose up, his head hurting a bit.

His nose caught a whiff of something. And it smelled delicious.

Beast left his room and followed the wonderful aroma all the way to the dining room. He opened the door and his big blue eyes grew bigger.

On the long diner table was an array of foods. Some foods the beastly prince has never seen before.

"W-What is all this?!" The Beast said breathless. He was amazed as he was surprised.

Hearing a chuckle, Beast turned and saw Belle and the household objects smiling at him.

"Belle! Did you do this?" asked the Beast.

Belle shook her head. "No, it wasn't me. I had help from our new friends."

Beast then heard chattering teeth behind him. He looked over and saw Shaggy and Scooby.

"YOU TWO!" snarled the Beast. He took three huge steps closer and towered over them.

The boys couldn't help it. They started to shiver.

"Like, keep it together, Scoob." Shaggy said with a forced smile.

Scooby nodded, but he didn't stop shivering.

"You two thieves were trying to steal my jewels!" Beast roared, his fangs glistening.

In his terrified state, Shaggy managed to speak. "M-M-Mr. Beast, we're sorry about going into your treasure room. We came here through a magic mirror by mistake. We weren't going to take those jewels since we figured they already belonged to someone. And we're really sorry for coming here uninvited and we wanted to make it up to you."

"They made you a Beast Feast." Belle said.

The Beast's face softened. "You...made all this...for me?"

"Yeah, we even made our specialty; pizza!" Shaggy said.

The Beast raised an extra hairy eyebrow. "Pizza?"

Shaggy pointed to the table. "Yeah, man. Right over there."

Belle picked up a dish from the table and presented it to her beloved beast. "Here, try some."

The Beast stared at this strange food called pizza. But it did smell scrumptious.

He took a slice and had a small bite. His eyes popped open.

"This is amazing!" Beast said with a happy grin.

Shaggy and Scooby shared a high five. "Mission accomplished, Scoob!"

And so, the Beast Feast began. Everyone enjoyed every bit of food Shaggy and Scooby made, with Chef Bouche's help of course.

Although, Shaggy, Scooby, as well as Beast's table manners leave a bit to be desired.

* * *

The plates were empty and everyone's was full.

"What a wonderful meal!" said Belle. "Thank you, boys!"

"Yes, thank you!" Beast said with gratitude. "This was the best feast I've ever had!"

"Like, glad we made your day, Mr. Beast." Shaggy said, with a big belly.

"Reah!" Scooby let out a huge burp. "Rexcuse me!"

"Ooh! Look at the time!" said Cogsworth. "It's getting late!"

"Time?! Zoinks!" Shaggy stood up. "We gotta get back home! The gang's probably worried about us!"

"Hmm, you boys said you came through a magic mirror. Is that true?" asked Beast.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you have a magic mirror that can take us home, do you?"

The Beast scratched his furry chin. "Well...I have this one magic mirror."

Shaggy and Scooby followed Beast to his room in the West wing. Inside, he handed them a hand mirror.

"That's the mirror we had before!" Shaggy said. "It should send us home."

"Does this mean you have to go?" asked Belle.

"Yes, are you sure you want to leave?" Beast asked as well. "You can stay here with us. Anything you need will be provided here in the castle."

Shaggy looked sad. "We wish we could stay, Mr. Beast. You really are a nice guy, we had you pegged all wrong."

"Reah! A real nice guy!" Scooby agreed.

The Beast was surprised to hear such a thing. He thought Belle was the only one who thought so.

"But we have friends back home who need us." Shaggy said. "Even though what we do terrifies us on a daily basis, we can't abandon our friends."

Scooby looked down and saw the sad look on Chip's face. He gave him a small lick goodbye.

Beast growled softly. "I understand. And forgive me for frightening you two earlier."

"Aw, it's okay." Scooby said.

"Yeah, Beast. Don't feel bad, we scare easily." The boys gave their new friend a hug of forgiveness.

The magic mirror started to glow.

"Looks like our ride is here." Shaggy held the mirror. He and Scooby waved goodbye and they disappeared in a green flash.

The mirror stopped glowing. Beast picked up the mirror, looked at Belle, and they both smiled, happy to meet such nice boys.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby were back in the city.

"Home sweet home!" Shaggy said. "Scooby Doo, Daphne was right! Beauty and the Beast is awesome!"

"Reah! The reast was pretty cool!" Scooby said.

"Yeah, Scoob, he was. It's too bad not all monsters are cool as him."

"Shaggy! Scooby!"

The boys saw Fred, Daphne, and Velma marching towards with them with sour looking frowns.

Daphne put her hands on her hips. "Guys! You ditched us and missed the whole show!"

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" said Velma.

"Guys! Please don't be mad!" Shaggy pleaded. "We're sorry for ditching you! We were just too scared to see the show! But we bumped into this lady who dropped a magic mirror and we got sucked into it!"

"Reah!" Scooby imitated himself being sucked in.

"We went into a creepy castle and saw the real, actual, in the fur Beast! And he was SUPER scary! But we met his beauty, Miss Belle and a bunch of talking objects! Then we had a huge Beast Feast and we realized the Beast wasn't so bad after all!"

"Uh-huh. Sure, Shaggy." Fred said.

"I don't know what you guys ate lately." Daphne said. "But whatever it was, has not been good for your state of mind."

"But-"

"Shaggy, you don't have to make up ridiculous stories." Velma said. "But we understand that you were too scared to go. So, it's alright."

"They don't believe us, Scoob!" Shaggy told Scooby.

"Of course we don't." said Daphne. "But I gotta say, you two sure have some imaginations." She and the gang laughed as they walked back to the Mystery Machine.

Shaggy shrugged. "Oh, well. At least we know what we saw." He petted Scooby's head.

Scooby gave his best friend a lick and the two friends joined the rest of the gang.


End file.
